This invention relates generally to light fixtures and, more particularly, to a light fixture for mounting at the bottom of a switch housing of a ceiling fan.
One method typically used for mounting a light fixture at the bottom of a switch housing of a ceiling fan is to pass a threaded nipple of the fixture through an opening in the bottom of the switch housing and then secure the fixture in position with a nut. However, this is time consuming in that the switch housing must be removed from the ceiling fan and then reattached after the nut has been threaded on the nipple. A second method is to have a threaded opening in the bottom of the switch housing and to thread the nipple of the fixture into the opening. Although this is a relatively easy way of connecting the two objects, in the case of a chandelier or other multi-bulb light the necessity of securing the fixture tightly against the housing may not easily enable the user to place the lights in a desired position. Another problem encountered with light fixtures for ceiling fans is that vibrations caused by the rotation of the fan are usually transmitted to the fixture itself and these vibrations decrease the life of the light bulb or bulbs of the fixture.